The Green Barmaid
by Power Prism
Summary: A rough Argonian warrior woman escapes the harsh weather to a remote Inn. Inside she finds solace in ways she didn't quite expect.


Off beyond black plains my eyes caught the golden flickering of fire light- I had crossed many mountains and rivers since the last time I encountered other folk. Skeletons and trolls lend terrible company. Many long days had passed since I slept soundly, as comforting as the grasses were. I grew tired, and had not the supply to set up camp for the wet weather the night had in store. No choice. I bound for the yellow light, which grew before me into an Inn. The moment I met the doorway a raindrop felt my back. I stepped inside to find a myriad of empty tables in a room not fit for a king's closet. A tired mercenary sit in the corner, drowning himself in black wine. I swept my gaze across the bar and took a small table near the fire. Out from behind the table, to my surprise, rose a green lizard maid. I did not expect to find a fellow Argonian sister here. She tightened her waist upon seeing a new customer and greeted me with a tail perked in the air. She spoke kind, and I thought myself nearly at age to be her mother, though I must have exaggerated disparity. A passing thought; almost nervous. I nearly did not catch what she said, and I merely replied that I had not eaten in days.

She soon laid down before me a plate of ripe fruit and bread, with a tall mug of mead. As she served me I caught her eyes stealing my leather armor and amulets, but they subverted as they met my suspicious gaze. Her young face betrayed her blush at once as she hastily turned away to ted to the dishes. I felt it safe to ease my guard. Her scales glimmered under the candle light; unlike my own they were pale and fair. It seemed a waste to long for their touch, scraped and darkened as my scales were from the harsh sun and dagger's tip. She seemed to glow. I realized I had not eaten a bite, and quickly devoured the pile of nourishment bequeathed to me, and took the mead in one swift gulp. She stood there still, minding her business. I stood up. I announced I would be taking a room, perhaps too crossly, and left for the stairs leaving my septims on the cold counter.

For myself I took a generous room. I fell into the bed as the door shut behind me. I lay there by the lone candle with my eyes shut. In stark silence I attempted sleep, but soon gave way and peered at the flickering wax once more. Had the barmaid below not told me her name? I could not think of it. I could only think of her glow, and thought surely the name must match her fair beauty. I had not seen such a sight in longer than I care to remember… These thoughts hurt, knowing myself to be a dark red beast compared to the likes of her. I no longer had the complexion for dresses, while she glided to and fro in her gentle threads. It hurt more though, attempting not to think of such a supple creature beside her maids clothes by the marsh waters, free. A welcome thought. My armor grew cumbersome. I unequipped the heavy leather, relinquished my weapons and stock to a chest on the floor, and took cover beneath a thick woolen blanket. I lay, staring up at the ceiling. My tail peeked out under the wool from between my legs. The barmaid held my thoughts by a tight grip. I felt warm. I touched my flat scaly belly, rubbing the smooth plates. It felt good to know these scales again, after so much time with my armor. I wondered what the barmaid's belly felt like. Her arms looked so flush from afar, I craved their touch on mine. My thoughts turned to a glimpse I had of her leg from beneath her dress. So lush and sturdy, verdant and thick. -And her tail. My hands slid down my body and I felt myself. So glad I was to be alone, as I quivered and let out a sigh. My thighs held fast with my hands in between, nearly slipping from the water now flowing from me… -I heard something. I sat up and waited to hear it again- moments later, a quiet moan from another room. It sounded like the barmaid's voice- Suddenly I let out a moan- _loader_. I had sat on my tail! I fell back to the bed, aching from the sensitivity. I held the blanket to my delicate loins, cursing my foolishness. I turned around and blew the candle out, covering myself in the darkness. I lay, too nervous too sleep, wondering if I was heard. Moments passed…

I heard a door creak open. Footsteps down the hallway. I quietly reached for my dagger, and held it to my chest. I looked at the wall beside me, though I could not see anything. Pure darkness, without a hint of moonlight or fire. The light footsteps came before my door and stayed for a moment. Creak… A shaft of light appeared and disappeared. Someone entered my room. The door shut behind them. Fearless as I was in combat, I was paralyzed. I unsheathed my dagger but could not act. I smelled familiarity in the air. The footsteps came near me and I heard careful breathing, and something entered my cover and slid to me. The softest arms in all of Tamriel reached for me and held my neck, and the owner led my face to hers as I dropped my blade and turned for her. I could not see but I knew who it was, I could see her in my dreams. I knew her scent. We cradled each other, and my legs locked with hers. Our glossy bodies slid against each other, and we rhythmically pulsated and flowed together. I could not hold her tight enough, and we constricted each other, our breasts together. I slid down and began nipping at hers and she held them to my mouth. I loved them. I loved her. Our tails were winded together as one, and I could feel hers as my own, moving where I took mine. My stamina was short-lived, and she took control of me. She rode against my body, and I could do nothing but feel her body against mine. We were without friction, our bodies wet, scales lubricated by each other. After my breasts were sore from her pleasure she slid down me and gently bit my thighs and my tail. I squirmed and she held my hands. Her tongue entered my vent and I nearly cried. She tickled me from within and I felt her far inside my tummy, beneath my tough scales. I could barely hold still for her. Her mouth filled with my fluids and I moaned with exacerbation. She held me in her soft jaws until I was finished and she pulled herself up to me. We embraced.

I woke up with her in my arms. Yellow morning light hit my eye. The bed was still moist, but I could not care. For I was with her, this fair, green barmaid.


End file.
